There are currently a significant number of software applications that are available for use on a processing system which attempt to provide similar functionality. Each application has perceived advantages and disadvantages which is generally taken into account when selecting to install a particular application on a processing system. However, sources of information which are currently available in making this selection can be misleading or inappropriate.
One source of information can be expert reviews of particular applications. However, some reviews can be biased or misleading. Additionally, the specific configuration of the reviewer's processing system may have influenced the review of the application.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome or alleviate one or more of the above-mentioned problems or provide a useful alternative.